The Park
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and Sam go to the park on a nice, sunny day. But when the nice weather calms them down too much, they say things they've never said before, to anyone... at all. *gasp* Rated T for... i have no idea, actually.  x Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hallo my little grasshoppers :3 excited for my next story eh? LOL.**_

_**Well, while you're waiting for my Christmas special, here's another story. (: **_

_**It's called "The Park"**_

_**I know, sounds cliché eh? And it may be OOC. xD**_

_**But you still loooooove me :3**_

_**Now that you all have totally ignored me…**_

_**ONTO THE STOOOORY.**_

_**Diclaimer: *Looks around* what? I don't own this fabulous idea you call iCarly *sigh***_

* * *

><p><em><span>Spencer's P.O.V.<span>_

Doesn't it look like a nice day to go to the park today? Yeah… "CAAARRRLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I shouted at my little sister. Comes to remind me… Have I made breakfast for her yet? Hmmm… I don't remember. Oh well… sorry Carly.

"Yeah Spencer! What do you need!" She shouted back. Then, she came running down the stairs "Please tell me nothing caught on fire."

"Nothing caught on fire…" I stopped, and thought. "Yeah, nothing caught on fire…" I looked around, to make sure. "I'm pretty sure…"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Just, tell me what you want! I was in the middle of admiring myself in the mirror!"

"Do you wanna go to the park today? With Freddie and Sam, if you wanna invite them…" I raised my eyebrows, "You're gonna invite them, right…?"

"Oh my gosh Spencer, you're seriously stupid."

"If I was stupid then could I make this!" I pulled out a balloon hat, and not surprisingly, it caught on fire… and it's not popping… why's it not popping? WHAT IS THIS BALLOON MADE OUT OF! "AHHHH! Get the thingy!"

"Thingy? What thingy!"

"The thingy! The woooooooooooosh and psssshuuuu pishhhhhh…" She raised one eyebrow at me.

"You mean the fire extinguisher?"

"Yes, that thingy—NOW GET EEET."

She ran to the kitchen, grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it onto the balloon. "Ahhh! Watch the face, watch the face! That's the most delicate part of my body!"

The fire was out, and the balloon was safe, thank goodness. "Your _face_ is the most delicate part of your body? I thought boys' most delicate part of their body is…"

"OKAAAY! No more talky talky about delicate parts on people alright?" I stated, dragging her to her room. "Now go call Sam and Freddie!"

"Mkaaaay!" She took her phone out and dialed 2 sets of numbers, putting it on two-way call. "Sam? Freddie? Wanna come to the park today with me and Spencer? Yes? Wait, no waaay! No waaaaay! OH MY GOSH NO WAY… I knew he had a thing for me! Eeeeee!"

I heard Freddie's faint voice through the phone, "Uh, ladies… I mean, lady and delinquent… I'm still here you know?"

Sam's faint voice responded, "Don't you mean us 3 ladies?" Sam laughed at Freddie. "Well anyway, I'll be there. See ya in… 15 min.?"

Freddie's voice came after, "Ditto. See ya Carly."

"Mkay, see you guys!" She hung up her phone, and turned to me. "They're coming. And make sure to pack extra meat! And…" She exited her bedroom. "The most delicate part is…"

"LALALALALALALA I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" I ignored, running down the stairs, echoing, "LAALALLALALALALALALALALALLA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think of my first chap of the story?<strong>_

_**Good? Bad? Oh, and, I'm currently working on the other story…**_

_**But um, I'll pull the trickity trick that other people use…**_

_**10 reviews and I'll update pwease? :**_৲

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hmmmm… I guess I've tortured you guys enough (x**_

_**A few reviews, idc right now… -.-**_

_**I'm so frikkin tiiiiiiiiired.**_

_**And we have to write a story in English class—first person, so, YAY. I think I'll do a good job… not to sound conceited or anything…But… WE HAD TO WRITE A ROUGHDRAFT. Do you know how long that takes?**_

_**LOLOLOL, anyyyywaaaay. I really don't know how to continue it. How about Sam and Freddie's P.O.V. getting ready to go to the park? Yeah, that sounds decent.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ugh. I'm tired of writing all these disclaimers—YOU ALREADY KNOW I DON'T OWN THIS. (;**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

Well, we're going to the park today, how exciting! Actually, I just needed to get my head cleared out. A lot has happened in the past few days—Sam and I almost kissed! Oh my god, just thinking about it makes me ponder if I like her.

_~Flashback~_

_Carly left to go check on Spencer to see if he's doing okay on his sculpture… and well, to make sure he's not being an irresponsible Spencer, leaving me alone with Sam, who was sleepily sitting on the beanbag chair._

"_I'm tiiiiiiired." She said._

"_What's new?" I teased, and smirked._

"_Nuuuh, shut up… put a… put a movie on."_

"_Movie? Like what?"_

"_Something… just to help me… stay up…"_

"_Rush hour?"_

"_Yes! Wait, why do you have that?"_

"_Rush hour?"_

"_Yeah. I thought… I thought Crazy restricted movies rated PG or higher."_

"_I have my secret stash." I smirked._

"_Ohhhh bad boy." She rolled her eyes, standing up, and toppling over one of the wires, smack on top of me._

"_Uh…" I said, feeling uncomfortable. I looked up into her eyes, and got caught in them. Oh, what gorgeous eyes… makes me wanna… makes me wanna… _

_Our lips were about to touch until Carly shouted, "SAM! FREDDIE! I NEED HELP! Come down heeeeeereee!"_

_We pulled away awkwardly, and she got off on top of me, and walked down the stairs. I could tell she was blushing. I mean, I was too… what just happened?_

_~End Flashback~_

Yeah. That pretty much explains what went down.

I pack some food in my backpack, and changed into some new clothes. I even put some cologne on, just in case… you know…

Oh, have I mentioned I don't like Carly anymore? Gave up a looooooong time ago.

Or maybe I never really liked her.

Anyway, yeah. I walked out of my room, and into Carly's house without knocking. _Huh, I think Sam's rubbing off on me._

Speak of the devil, she was staring at me… awkward silence…

_Sam's P.O.V._

After I got that phone call from Carly, inviting me to the park, I smiled. But then I heard the dork's voice on the line and suddenly frowned. I could tell this was gonna be a weird day, after all what happened last night… ehhh, I don't really wanna talk about it.

I took a shower in 3 minutes, and threw on some shorts and a tank top, it'll be hot today. And I'll probably be running around, so either way. I straightened my hair cuz if I curl my hair, it'll get hotter.. and, just in case, I'll put a hairband on my arm. I put lip gloss on, and made my way into Carly's house.

A few minutes later, the nub walked in. Ohh great. Awkward silence… especially since Carly's still getting ready upstairs.

"Uh, hi." He said, plopping down on the couch with me.

I shoved a fat cake in my mouth. "Shuurrrrp." I replied, meaning to say 'Sup.'

"So… about last night… I… you… we—" He started, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

I swallowed the fatcake and said, "Just forget about it."

"Yeah. Al… alright. "

"So… how's life?" I smirked, not really caring what he might say.

"Well I—"

"Don't care." I still smirked.

"Let's gooooooooo!" Carly said, bouncing down the stairs.

"Let's gooooooooo!" Spencer echoed, but then tripped on the stairs falling head first on the floor. "Oww…" His eyes teared up. "I got a boo boo. Carlaaay!"

"On it!" She grabbed the first aid kit and took out a bandage with some antibacterial medicine. "OKAY. Hold still!"

After she was done, Spencer said, "Mkay, let's go."

We raced downstairs and Carly and Spencer took the front seats, leaving me and Freddie alone sitting next to each other, and plus, it was only a four seater…

Spencer drove us to the park, quickly finding a parking spot, and an ice cream truck. He parked the car, threw Carly the keys, and ran over to the ice cream truck.

"Spencer! Spencer! Ugh, why does he do this! Spencer!" She said, running after Spencer with me and Freddie following behind.

We finally got to the ice cream truck with Spencer who was trying to figure out what to buy. "So it's either the bunny or the rabbit…" he said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"BUNNIES ARE MORE CUTE!" He replied, telling the man to get him a bunny.

"Right… " Freddie answered.

"So, what are you guys gonna do today?" Spencer asked, licking his ice cream.

"Um, walk around?" I answered.

"Okay, well, me and Carly have to go get something from Socko so uh, I'll leave you kids alone." He started walking away, then held his hand up, still walking, and shouted, "TRY NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hm, a lack-of-detail chapter you think? ):<strong>_

_**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh.**_

_**Well, anyway, sorry bout that crappy chappy ;)**_

_**Haah, crappy chappy…**_

_**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chappy!**_

_**I think it's gonna be more amusing than what this was meant to be… -.-**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ahhhh, it's freezing where I live…**_

_**But you know what that means? CHRISTMAS IS COMIIIIIING! && Winter. (x**_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter; (Btw, I'm kinda trying to like, rush it a bit… before Dec. comes. But, I guess this'll be 4 chapters or something. Maybe more.)**_

_**Oh, and, Sam's a little OOC here, mkay? :DD**_

_**Disclaimer: Looky… I'm disclaiming. :D**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

Great. Just what I need to start the day off at the park. To be alone with Sam. Ugh, this is gonna be awkward…

"Fredward." She said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Gosh, you were thinking of something and you're making this more awkward than usual."

"Oh, right, sorry I just… I don't know…" I told her, blushing, I don't even know why.

She sighed,"Just… pretend nothing happened."

"Right. Okay. So what do you wanna do first?" I asked, trying to think of something to do, and something I'll actually have fun with… Ugh, I just wish Carly was here! It'd make things easier for Sam and me!

She looked around, trying to find something to do. "Swings!" She sprinted to one of the swing sets and pushed one of the hobos off of it.

"Sam! " I scolded.

"It's not like they care." She struggled to get on the swing, which was too high for her. "Um…"

"Need help?" I asked.

"I can get on by myself I just need to…" She tried to get on the swing, but failed. "Need to…" Tried again, failed again. "Need to…" failed again. "I can do this…"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her and placed my hands on either sides of her waist. "I'm gonna help you."

"Ugh. Fine…"

"Okay, jump when I tell you to jump… and jump!" She jumped while I picked her up and placed her on the swing.

"Uh, you can let go of my waist now…"

I pulled my hands away and blushed a bit. "Sorry."

She look at the ground and found her legs dangling in the air. "So… How do I start this thing with me sky high from the ground?"

I smirked and pushed her hard enough to swing. "Like that."

"Aren't you gonna swing too?" She asked going back and forth on the swings.

"Nah."

"Aw, is little Fweddie afwaid of heights?"

"I am not!"

"Suuuurrreeee…"

"To prove you wrong," I climbed onto one of the swings and started swinging. "I am _not _afraid of heights!"

"Then why are you so low? Go higher! I challenge you! Whoever loses, ice cream's on them!"

"Oh, you're on!"

She looks so pretty with her golden soft hair flying over the place… and her pale skin glowing because of the afternoon sun… She's wearing a tight tank top which hugs her curves very nice… and she has short shorts that lets me see the rest of her skin… She's just so… beautiful…

We were going higher and higher 'til we were higher than the trees. We started laughing our butts off. "HAHAAHAHAHAHA! –choke choke– HAAHAHAAH! –choke choke– HAAAAAH! –cough choke cough– " That's what we literally did, until Sam shouted, "BALLOON MAAAAAAN!" She was about to jump off when I stopped her.

"Sam! Don't! You'll break your ankle!"

"Okay, 'mom'" She said, putting air quotes when she said 'mom.' "Gosh, you're so hospitable."

"But you could've gotten hurt."

"Whatever." She stopped swinging, and jumped off, me doing the same. "Buy me a balloon?" She asked, plastering a sweet smile on her face. "Pretty please?"

"Fine, fine, fiiiiine." We both walked over to the balloon man and I paid him a dollar for one of the balloons.

"Tie this around my wrist." Sam demanded. I rolled my eyes and smiled. _Why am I always smiling? _

_Oh come on, you love her._

No, I don't…

_You don't like Carly anymore._

Yeah, that's true but—

_You realize you're talking to yourself right?_

Yeah, I know.

_So when I said you love her you were thinking that._

Oh crud.

I tied Sam's balloon around her wrist securely. "What do you wanna do now?" I asked her.

"Slide!" She ran to the slide, climbed up, waited her turn, and slid down the slide. "That. Was. Awesome." She ran to the monkey bars and climbed on top. "TAKE A PICTUUUURE!" She grinned a big smile and posed for my cellphone. "Send it to Carly," She demanded after I was done with the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Carly<strong>

**From: Freddie**

****picture****

**Sam wanted me 2 show this 2 u.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Freddie<strong>

**From: Carly**

**Awwww, she looks so cute! U think?**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Carly<strong>

**From: Freddie**

**Um…**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Freddie<strong>

**From: Carly**

**U lik her dont u? (:**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Carly<strong>

**From: Freddie**

**I gess… I think… I dont kno.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Freddie<strong>

**From: Carly**

**Just tell her what u feel. Gtg, Socko n Spencers tryin to feed squirrels. Needa warn them b4 they attack them!**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Carly<strong>

**From: Freddie**

**Mkay. Lates.**

* * *

><p>I closed my cellphone just in time to catch Sam before she fell off the monkey bars and hit the ground. "Uh, thanks Fredpus…" She got off me. "Anyway, what did she say about my smexy picture!"<p>

"She said that you looked cute." I answered.

"Oh Carly, always positive."

"Oh, Sam, always negative." I smirked, and she hit me.

"That's not funny." She sat down, and looked up at me. "Wanna play tennis? Loser gives Winner a piggy-back ride!"

"You are soooo on!"

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth the tennis ball went. And, Sam won. Figures.

"And nooow…" She jumped on my back. "You owe me a piggy-back ride, and an ice cream!"

"The ice cream bet was a tie!"

"Not in my world!"

"Oh, Sam."

I piggy back rided her all over the park, earning a few strange looks from tons of people. And, she's light. I've always expected her to be super heavy, but I guess I was wrong. It's so nice having her so close to me…

Oh, and look, 12 p.m… lunch time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Told you she was OOC.<strong>_

_**Oh, and I've got something to ask you guuuuys (:**_

_**Should I get a beta reader? Hmmmm…**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Do you think, uhhh… I completely forgot what I was gonna say… sorry, I'm singing along to Evanescence songs :3**_

_**UUUUUUUUMMMMMM… OH! I remember. Do you think I update quick—ish?**_

_**Mkay, well thanks o.o**_

_**BTW, next chapter is filler chapter (:**_

_**Carly's P.O.V. :DDD**_

_**Review pleeeeeeeeeeease! It'll mean a lot (:**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HELLO. READ HERE PLEASE, LIKE RIGHT HERE. AUTHOR'S NOTE. YEAH. DON'T STOP READING. OKAY.**_

_**Hiiii. Lol, anyway my little grasshoppers.**_

_**Uh, I got a criticism review on my last chapter, and actuall, I kinda appreciate that and kinda not? Mkay, uh, first, um, oh yeah, read the A/N s ; it'll help you know/understand the story better, and uh, let's see… oh, qnd at least I know something's wrong in the story.**_

_**And I have a few in my mind right now but I won't write that down because it's mean…**_

_**Yeah, I'm actually like, a queen of comebacks (As said from my friends.) Sooo,,, yeah. Anyway, here's the filler chapter! You can skip it if you want d:**_

_**Next chapter will be up today too, it's the whole climax of the story.**_

_**Oh, and yeah, I'm kinda rushing everything d:**_

_**SO SORRY IF I DISSAPOINTED YOU IN THIS STORY.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, but, not iCarly.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Carly's P.O.V.<span>_

"SOCKO!" Spencer shouted in my ear, bouncing up and down, making me topple over.

"Okay, okay, geez Spencer, just go over there and talk to your friend." I replied, completely annoyed. Ughhh I wish I was spending the day with Sam and Freddie. I mean, they're having all the fun while I'm here with Spencer and Socko trying to rescue a kitten in the tree named, "Catastrophe." I mean, what's with all the pun names?

*Bzzzzzzzt*

A text from Freddie.

I text him back.

*Bzzzzzzzt*

I text.

*Bzzzzzzzzt*

Text.

I see Spencer and Socko with an acorn in their hands, approaching a squirrel. Oh, great, here comes trouble. "Spencer! No!"

*Bzzzzzzt*

I text back.

*bzzzzzzzt*

I ignore, running over to Spencer and Socko. "LEAVE THE POOR SQUIRREL ALONE! SPENCER! Don't throw—"

Too late. Socko and Spencer had already thrown the acorns at the squirrel, resulting multiple scratches to both their faces.

And to think Socko was the more responsible and mature one.

"Oh my gosh…" I told both of them, covered in scratchers. "You're so immature."

"We're completely mature!" Spencer said defensively, sticking his tongue out at me.

I walked away and sat on a bench and asked myself, 'Freddie likes Sam?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short filler chapter, eh? Crappy too! :DD<strong>_

_**ANYWAY. Yeah. Okay.**_

_**Oh, and 25 more days til my Christmas special!**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay. Chaper. Just sayin, I wrote this at like, 1 a.m. on my iPod, and put it into Word like, at 10 p.m. so it's prolly a bit OOC and cruddy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not meeeh.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam's P.O.V.<span>_

It's 12 p.m. , lunch time!

"Hey Fredweird. Let go of me it's lunch time, and you know what that means. Mama and her big ham sandwich bonding time." I notified Fredweird, smiling. I swear I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes when he let go of me. What's up with him today? It's like, he's more protective or something… not himself. Ah, just shrug it off. I'll deal with it later if it's gets outta hand.

I sat down on the luscious green grass, and took my heavenly sandwich out of Freddie's packback—er, I mean backpack. I took a bite and bam, right there I fell in love with the company that made this ham so delicious. It's go sood! I mean, it's so good. Gosh, what's with me and speaking spoonerisms today?

Anyway, every bite I take Fredilina gives me some strange looks. "What are you looking at, nub?" I asked, chucking my wrapper in the trash can.

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. I can tell he's thinking of his and mine's "almost kiss" last night.

I seriously don't know why he's not over it. I mean, sure, I wanna talk about it, but that's just not me.

It's gotten silent. The only sounds you can hear are from fire trucks about 50 feet away.

I decided to break the silence. "Let's go to the lake."

"Lake?"

I pointed to the lake to my right, it wasn't that far but… "I'm tired. Carry me."

He smirked and rolled his eyes and let me have a piggy back ride again.

He dropped me off at the lake where the sun was reflecting off of the water in the most beautiful way. It's so… peaceful.

I put my feet in the water and relaxation hit me… the water was so serene, it made me so calm… I look over to Freddie, who was lying down next to me, eyes closed, feet in the water, just like me. And he seems to have relaxed a little.

…

Time to pull a prank.

I grabbed 11 big rocks and threw them in the water, causing a huge splash. I hid behind a tree, looking at Freddie to see if he'll wake up. His eyes shot open.

Bingo.

"Sam? Sam! You okay! Sam!" I heard him say.

I ran up behind him and pushed him in the lake.

"Hahahahaha! Nub!" I shouted. Fredalupe's head popped up from the water. "Sam!"

I laughed and sat down, dipping my feet in the water. Hmm, bad idea. Fredward pulled me into the lake with him.

"Nice try, Puckett."

"Good game, Benson."

We swam around and splashed each other until we grew tired. Mintues later, we were just floating.

It's so… calming and soothing…

"Sam?" Freddie said.

"Yeah?" I replied, curious to what he was gonna say.

"About last night…"

Oh, he better not go there. I tried to make him stop talking about it but I was just too relaxes, and my mouth had a mind of its own. "What about it?"

"When you almost kissed me…"

"Go on…" No! I didn't mean to say that!

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you gonna kiss me?"

"I uh… I… we… well…" Oh no. Me? Stammering? What am I nervous about?

"Do you like me or something?"

Shut up mouth, shut up. Shut up, shush! SHUT UP. "Er… Yeah."

I just completely ruined my life.

For eternity.

I just wanna die right now.

Ugh.

"You do?"

"Uh, yeah." Stupid mouth.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." Eh? What am I sorry fo—oh. _That_ reason.

"For what?"

"For liking you." Ugh.

"Sam," he sighed, "Sam, look at me." I looked over to him and stared right into his eyes. "Look, it's alright, you don't have to be sorry for that cuz… Well… I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah um…"

"Oh." We both got quiet, and climbed out of the lake. I stood in front of him. "Look, Freddie," why'd I say his name? "Let's not make this awkward for us, okay? Because—" I got cut off by lips crashing onto mine.

Deeper and deeper it went, and we broke apart 2 minutes later. "Um, alright?" I said, completely confused.

"And now we're officially a couple." He stated.

"We are?"

"Yeah, I mean, we both like each other."

"Well, in that case," I crashed my lips on his again, this time, with tongue. Ah, what a day.

*Bzzzzzzt*

My phone vibrated, a text from Carly saying to meet them by the community center building to grab some snacks. I texted her back saying that we're on our way there.

"Carly texted, let's go."

We both walked to the community center building hand-in-hand, earning a few questions from our fellow friends, Carly and Spencer.

"How'd this happen?" Carly asked, but I think she already knew.

"Well… it's a long story…"

"We've got time." Spencer smiled.

So there you have it. Freddie, or should I say, my new boyfriend, and I spent the rest of the day telling Spencer and Carly how one trip to the park changed everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theeeeeeere you have it folks!<strong>_

_**End of story—WAPACK.**_

_**I was kinda disappointed in this story… I feel like there's a lack of detail and shtuff. And rushed. And bad plot.**_

_**Ehhhhhhh, there's always a first time… I mean, I barely joined like, 2 months ago, so… HA.**_

_**Anywaaay, 25 days til my Christmas special! Eeeeep! Get exciteddd.**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	6. Author's note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE. :D**_

_**Daisy215 got the wrong idea. ):**_

_**I hope she's reading this because she doesn't have an account so like, yeah, if anyone knows her, please notify heeeerrrrr.**_

_**The criticism review I was talking about was from TeenageVampyre…**_

_**Go ahead and read his/her review… that's the criticism review I was talking about. 0:**_

_**So, err… yeah.**_

_**BUT. If you're one of those people that write criticism reviews, to me, I take it as advice-ish.**_

_**Reviews are for that reason anyway, eh? For your opinions? (:**_

_**So, yep.**_

_**I still love you all though!**_

_**Lol,**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
